Pet Names
by bluefire321
Summary: Lucy and Natsu have been dating for a while and Lucy is more than happy, but she is upset about one thing in particular, pet names. Gomen, bad summary. One-shot, rated T for language


Me: One shot!

Sapphire: Disclaimer: author-chan does not own Fairy Tail

Me: If I did there would be so much NaLu~! Oh and sorry if there are any mistakes..

**Pet Names**

Lucy and Natsu had been dating for two years, and Lucy was more than happy that they were together. After the whole Tenrou island time skip dilemma Lucy decided to put Natsu and her friendship on the line and take a chance since "time waits for no one". Luck was on Lucy side, she and Natsu ended up together and the rest was history, well of course that is until Mira teased her about it at least three times a week.

Natsu and Lucy's relationship was more or less stable with a few fights here and there, but there was something that recently deeply bothered the blond, pet names. Doll. Darling. Baby. Babe. Sweet-checks. Honey. Sweetie. Hun. Boo. Love. Kitten. Angel. There's a list of them, but he didn't even call her one! Yeah, he called her 'Luce', but that was more of a buddy name rather than a loving one.

This normally wouldn't upset her, because who cares about pet names, right? The thing was lately in the guild everyone has been acting all lovey dovey, Gray called Juvia his Water Queen, Gajeel would call Levy shorty, but sometimes call her sweet checks -which she pretended to hate-, and for the love of Mavis, Romeo even called Wendy his angel. She just wanted a cute simple pet name, nothing over complicated or strange like Fluff Bunny or Puddin' Cake.

The perky celestial mage balanced on the bricks near the river while sailors yelled, "Watch your step!", or "Be careful!" to which she responded with a simply "ok" because she was use to heeding their warnings. Lucy approached the guild and pushed open the surprisingly light wooden door. She briefly glanced around the guild until she found who she was looking for by the mission board, and headed toward him.

"Hey Natsu" she said then gave him a peck on the check.

"Oh, hey Lucy" he quickly hide his hands behind his back.

A playful smile danced on the female's lips, "So what's that you got?"

"Nothing!" His onyx eyes met anything but her brown ones.

She sighed, and disregarded his weirdness, "So I was thinking that we should..." Her face was as red as a tomato as she mumbled the last part of her sentence.

"Should what?"

"Umm...I" her face grew hotter by the second, "I think we should have pet names for each other..."

"That's sounds cool!" he beamed.

"E-eh? Really!?"

"Yeah, I could call you Happy number two... even though Happy's more of a partner. Oh, and you could call me Plue!"

"No Natsu not pet as in animals, I mean like cute little names that couples give each other. I could call you baby or honey."

"That doesn't make sense Luce since I'm not a baby and I'm nothing like honey." He pointed out.

"You know what, never mind Natsu, sometimes you're seriously dense!" She said storming off.

Natsu stood there dumbfounded –which was nothing new-, until a certain blue haired bookworm approached him. "You really upset her this time"

"Yeah, but I don't know what I did"

"You're just like Gajeel, you don't know what you did until someone spells it out for you"

"I'm nothing like that metal face!"

She sweat-dropped, "That's not the point." She sighed, "Lu-chan just wants a pet name."

"I told her I'll call her Happy number two and-"

"No, a pet name is a loving name to address your relationship partner by to show your affection. For example: Her boyfriend deemed her pet name to be Love." She recited like a human dictionary.

"Dammit" he cursed under his breath, and clutched the object that was still in his hand, then ran toward the door, "Thanks Levy!"

~Lucy's Apartment~

Lucy was lying across her bed throwing a hissy fit and mumbling works under her breath about her pink headed idiot. She would have continued if she didn't hear something fall onto the floor.

Natsu's was face planted onto the flooring, and Lucy concluded that he had climbed through her window... again.

He jumped up, "Umm.. Hey Lucy, about earlier-"

"Just forget it"

He walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist, "Come on Lucy, I finally figured out a pet name for you" his breath tickled her ear.

"What?" her heart beat increased, and her face was as red as a tomato.

He unattached one arm from her waist to reach into his pocket to retrieve the object that he earlier put there. He ran his thumb across the item before flipping open the top and revealing it to his girlfriend. "How about wifey?"

Lucy didn't even glance at the ring before taking ahold of the boy's face and smashing her soft pink lips onto his hot slightly rougher ones. After a moment the heat and lack of oxygen from made them break apart. "So that's a yes?"

She wrapped her arm around his neck, as he placed his head on top of hers, then she whispered, "Yes, most definitely yes" Lucy could feel her boyfri- fiancé smile into her hair.

Me: OK yup I'm still just practicing my fluff…Any advice?

Sapphire: Just stop writing

Me: Never!

Sapphire: Whatever

Me: Oh and questions of this chapter: **NaLu, GaLe, Jerza, or Gruvia? And what's your opinion on pet names?** (In anime, real life or whichever)

Me & Sapphire: R&R plz~


End file.
